Many Meetings and Continued Stories
by KHarmony
Summary: At the edge of the worlds is a dimly lit bar where people from all walks of life can come and relax. It's here that Lelouch sits waiting for a young friend in a red coat to come through the door and talk about their past life.


This should be considered a crossover for Code Geass and Fullmetal Alchemist but I couldn't figure out how to put it in both categories so I just went with the first one.

A friend of mine and I were talking about certain anime characters and all the hell they've gone through and it led us to the concept of what might happen if Lelouch from Code Geass and Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist, had a conversation with one another. We quickly agreed that they would be two people who had both been through a lot and would be able to easily understand one another's perspectives. It led then into a little roleplaying session that I thought would make a fine little start for a fanfiction.

The style here is not something I would usually use for writing but it sort of works for something like this where a lot of movement is not necessary. I took up the role of Edward and my friend took up Lelouch. I ask that anyone who comments on how deeply we start getting into the overall philosophy of each show and the character's intentions, please forgive us. We are two college students who quite enjoy debating and talking about the finer philosophical and moral implications within our favorite animes. Also anyone afraid of spoilers for FMA or CG should turn back NOW! These characters will be talking about anything and everything from their series especially how they feel about things now that it's all over. That's sorta the main point here spoilers galore you have been warned.

On a final note before we begin I really like this idea and if anyone has suggestions for more characters that could join these two in the bar or have conversations of their own please throw them my way. I only require that because this is sort of an out of reality, dream sort of place (the bar I mean, in a metaphorical sense it should be a place beyond death) so the characters that come here should be from a series that has ended and possibly the character is dead or somehow removed from the everyday life of their world.

Now on with the show!

**********************************************************

**Chapter 1: The Prince and The Alchemist**

Edward: *walks into a bar and sees Lelouch sitting at the bar, head bowed down over a glass. Ed had talked with the young Prince from another world before so he goes over and sits on the bar stool next to him* Hey there Lelouch. Everything alright? How's your sister doing?

Lelouch: She's good man. First queen of Britannia, finally able to see. Has a suitable Knight for life by her side. How's your little brother these days?

Edward: Well he has his body back. It's too bad he's lost all his memories up till now but maybe that's all for the best with what we went through. He's living the life of a normal teen with people who care for him like Winry and Auntie Pinako.

***Author's note: please note I tend to ignore the FMA movie I just didn't like it all that much and consider it to be outside the realm of true FMA canon***

Lelouch: Heh that's good thing to hear. I'm sorry to hear about his memories being lost. Though I'm sure even if his memories are gone, there's probably a special place in his heart held for you. So you aren't ever really forgotten by him. It's good to hear he's also with good people and living out a life that a young teenager should live. From what you've told me about both Winry and Pinako, sounds like you couldn't ask for better adult figures in his life.

Edward: *nods and then signals over the bartender to order a drink then continues* Yes it's all I ever could have hoped for my brother when I gave up my life for his. For your sister it sounds like you also set her up with a good life. One where she'll be always taken care of and live happily. She's lucky to have a big brother like you Lelouch and I'm sure she knows it.

Lelouch: *nods his head a little and lets out a small chuckle* Yeah, I left her with the world I desired for her and she is the only one who could ever rule it and make it last. I left her with my best friend in my former guise to keep her protected, safe and company. Heheh. Lucky I may contest. I put that girl through a lot of worrying ever since I obtained that power. Me disappearing from time to time, to making her think I was a mad man bent on ruling the world. It wasn't until the end I think she figured me out and why I did all the things I had to do to give her that world. Even then when she realized it, all I could hear were her angst ridden cries. At the moment, I was just happy it could finally end, though. I think if I ever had any regrets, it would be putting her through so much .. and losing a good friend, a possible lover, and my beloved half sister to get there.

Edward: You did what you had to Lelouch. Determination is what got us both what we desired in the end. Though the road is never easy. And look at it this way you started from the very beginning with a goal in mind. A good one at that. Me? I screwed up a lot before I ever made any kind of attempt to make things better. Had I not pushed Al into human transmutation in the first place our lives would never have gotten so messed up. I made a huge mistake though and I had to make things right again no matter what. And that road to fixing things just made a lot of stuff worse before it got better. Joining the state military, looking for the philosopher's stone, and fighting for our lives nearly everyday. But it was my sin that put my brother into that suit of armor. My fault, and therefore it took my life, everything I had, to put him right again. And I lost people along the way too. Good people, some who got involved when they shouldn't have, like Hughes, others who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and those like Nina, whose deaths put us, in all our boyhood fantasies, in our place. We thought we could do anything with the power of alchemy. It was a power that could rival the gods but that wasn't right at all. I've said it before and I'll say it again, with all the power we have we're not Gods, were just tiny insignificant humans. We're not Gods Lulu, we make mistakes...

Lelouch: *pats Edward on the back and nods* We are by no means gods Edward, I would know that the best having been given something known as the Power of Kings, a power to rival the gods in all their glory. But it was not a power meant for humans... Anyways, we learned the hard way, didn't we? We have done some horrible things along the way, you and I. I worried my sister, I accidentally put my darling half-sister Euphemia in a situation that resulted in her death, one that could have been avoided if I hadn't gotten cocky... I accidentally killed Shirley's father in a war-zone .. Shirley herself later died in my arms after regaining her memories ... after professing an undying love to me ... *he turns away for a moment sniffling a bit with his hands over his eyes but then he regains his composure and continues* ... We put our dear ones in bad spots or in situations that wound up taking them from us far too soon. We made mistakes, but we also paved a way, not only to reach our ultimate goal, but in our choices, we gave mankind the answers they needed so no one, man or woman or child, should ever make the mistakes we made ever again.

Edward: I'm not so sure about anyone never making our mistakes again. After all we won't be there to find out or stop it. But in the end don't humans continue to make the same mistakes again and again throughout history? It's what makes humans, well humane. People come and go and they make things happen, both good and bad, that changes the course of the future. Look at my world; I may have defeated Dante, who had been sacrificing humans for philosopher's stones for centuries but who's to say someone else won't come along doing the exact same thing again many years from now. In my world the power of Alchemy continues to grow and corrupt good hearted people. It's power is so alluring that it makes people with good intentions do terrible things just because they can. It's the basic curiosity of the human nature and often can't be resisted. Even i succumbed to the power because I thought it could bring back a person I loved. I put things right that were within my ability to do so. I fixed what I had done wrong in the past with my brother. But by no means did I take measures to stop more homunculi from being created or another philosopher's stone from the sacrificed lives of an entire city. I couldn't stop things like that. Because it's not within my power. In the same respect Lelouch you did all you could to make a good life for your sister Nunnally but with time the fragile peace you created could be destroyed. And that's because you gave something to the people of your world that will ensure they always can change the world from peace to war and back again. You gave them the opportunities of the future and with it all that can come and go through the ages.

Lelouch: You make very valid points Edward. It's true. Who's to say in my world that someone should gain the power of Geass that I had? Absolute mind control can definitely corrupt a person in the wrong hands. Or my loathsome father's power of memory alteration. There are many ways the peace could end and I know Jeremiah or Suzaku won't be around there forever to uphold the peace. Your world is the same. Someone who thirsts for unlimited power and has no legion to humanity could easily make another philosopher's stone or homunculi. Though, I think a good way to look at such a grim possibility is this. We may not be around to stop it, but those who knew us well can pass on the tales of our sacrifices down so if the world should ever become unbalanced again, there may be at least one person who has the knowledge and power to end it.

Edward: Yes there is the power of stories and there is also the power of the human heart. Tell me Lelouch, do you think that people do good or bad just because? Or do you believe there is always some other agenda? Some rhyme or reason to it all? I'll tell you that should the peace in our worlds ever be broken again there will always be someone there to try to stop it and bring about peace again. Maybe not the same way we did but someone will always try. Because it is peace that people truely want. And even in times of chaos and destruction it is usually only because of people's different perspectives that there is war. The wars in both our worlds are good examples of this. Britainia wanted one type of peace and the other nations had other ideas for peace in mind. In mine the fighting was over a power that could actually save people's lives if put in the right hands for the right reasons. Al saved me with that very power that had taken so many lives away. The both of us did what we did for a reason. Sometimes our actions hurt more than they healed but we always had a reason in our hearts and minds regardless of the outcome.

Lelouch: You once more make very excellent points. I think people do good and bad for their own reasons. Ultimately everyone wants peace, but their views on such can vary such as their views on war. A person could do great good for themselves and the world because they want to better mankind and make the world a better place for future generations to live in. Some do bad because they don't know better or are simply bored. Others try and ruin the world just for the sake of watching the world burn. Geass depending on it's power could be used for good or bad. Even though he wasn't my biological brother and as much as I resented him for using this same power to kill Shirley .. Rollo saved my life with his power that took one of my dear ones away. As much as I wanted to hate him, I was also very thankful. He allowed me to live on so I could complete my goals. All it takes is a spark from good or bad intentions to make or break the world.

(at this point me and my friend went to other topics cause we tend to get distracted like that. So from here on it's just me)

Edward: Your sentiments remind me of my feelings towards Scar. He tried to kill me too many times to count and he killed many other alchemists and military personnel. But he also protected my brother a few times. He helped Al out of some tough situations when I couldn't be there for him. So in a way I have to be thankful to him or else my brother might have been killed. I've found that sometimes we might hate or resent others for the wrong reasons. We don't see past prejudices to the person they actually are. Both I and Scar were guilty of this and it took my brother's pure innocence to show us that. Pure innocent Al... he always saw the good in others that maybe even that person couldn't see in themselves.

Lelouch: Nunnally was pure too. But her innocence led to her being corrupted by those whom she thought she could trust. The innocent and naive are always being used as pawns by those with power. Even I am guilty of using Nunnally. I used and abused many people to get what I wanted. I often wonder if the result was worth it. To do so many terrible things, crimes and sins against people, even those I loved most, maybe I was wrong... *Lelouch takes his glass in which all the ice is nearly completely melted and takes a sip then continues to roll the cool glass between his hands*

Edward: *stares at his acquaintance for a moment then takes a sip of his own drink before slamming it down on the counter with a load bang* Dammit! Don't talk like that Lelouch. From what you've told me you did all you could, everything in your power to makes things better. To make them right! You faced so much and made many difficult decisions. Don't question the result you managed to accomplish from such a terribly difficult road. The legacy of the good you did lives on with your sister, your friends, especially Suzaku, and the story of Zero. Your story continues on through others. Don't question it because from the way I see it Lelouch vi Britainia you're a hero. It's too bad that based on what you had to do your name now lives in your world in infamy. But someday I believe something will be left behind, a true account of the great person you were, maybe by your sister or Suzaku, and the world will know the true you. They will celebrate you in years to come Lelouch, as the man who almost single handedly brought peace to the world and saved it from a madman.

Lelouch: *is in a stunned, wide-eyed expression as Edward speaks passionately to him, telling him even now, when his part is over, that he can't question or give up on himself. A moment of silence rings between them after Edward's speech and then finally he relaxes his shocked expression and smiles at his short tempered friend* I guess you're right Ed. *he laughs a little to himself then and continues in a more lighthearted tone* The way you just spoke reminded me a little of CC who used to always keep pushing me, mixed with my dear friend Shirley who was always fiery and passionate when she lectured me for doing wrong. And your short temper is a bit like Suzaku's. He used to get so angry over the tiniest of things and… *he stops suddenly when he notices a dark aura emanating from Ed and then realizes he just used the forbidden 's' word Ed had warned him never to use in his presence.*

Edward: *clenches his fists at his side as he gets up slowly from his bar stool radiating a evil aura of malicious intent. He couldn't help it since Lelouch had used that dreaded word. Even now he still hated it* Who do you think you're calling short, Mr. King of the World? *Ed growls in an evil tone that sent shivers down Lelouch's spine.*

Lelouch: *stands up slowly planning to try to run is Ed gets violent. Everyone else in the bar had similar ideas and were carefully and quietly heading towards the exits* Umm Ed really I didn't mean it like that, really it was just a slip of the tongue, I…

Edward: *glares * You have until I finish my drink, *Ed lifts the glass to show Lelouch there wasn't much left* to start running. And I'm only giving you the head start since I know you can't run worth a damn. *and suddenly a little of Ed's dark aura melts away and he smiles as he puts the glass to his lips* Better get going buddy.

Lelouch: *smiles and takes his own glass and downs it. He's realized that now Ed is just playing around but he doesn't mind. It's all in good fun. They are just teenage boys after all and as Shirley used to love to point out prone to getting into trouble. After finishing the drink he sets the glass down on the bar and dashes towards the nearest exit sign.*

Edward: *as soon as Lelouch set down his glass he downs his own drink and is soon bolting after the young Britanian. It took him little time to catch up and he playfully punches Lelouch's arm. They both stop then and face each other with genuine smiles on their boyish faces* Well I guess I'll see ya around Lulu. I think it's time I head home.

Lelouch: *nods* Yea I think I can hear CC calling for me. She'll be really angry if I don't respond. *pats Ed on the back and turns to leave but then adds* I'll be seeing you soon I hope, little buddy. *he gives a little wave over his shoulder and then disappears*

Edward: Don't think I didn't notice that. I'll get ya for calling me little next time, Lelouch. *watches until Lelouch has faded away and then turns to look at the bar they had just left. He smiles to himself thinking that this place makes for a nice little retreat, when he can't handle his own world or just needs a place to talk to someone who understands. Lelouch definitely understood him and his situation. And that's what made them such good friends. Friends from across time and space who could meet together beyond all their cares in the world of reality. Ed turns away from the bar and walks slowly down the dimly lit street, his signature red coat shifting in the light breeze. In the darkness only the stars bore witness as the young, blonde, teen disappeared from sight.*

***************************************

Well that's it for this chapter. Check back for **Chapter 2: Black King versus White Pawn**

and don't forget to make your suggestions for other characters that could have encounters here.


End file.
